


Обещаю

by NikJac



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Skinny!Steve, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikJac/pseuds/NikJac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Болеть Стиву не привыкать, но иногда бывает очень плохо, вот как сейчас. Нет, он не жалеет себя, просто устал, и просто болит горло. И ему сейчас жутко одиноко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещаю

**Author's Note:**

> Довоенные Стив и Баки. Люблю их таких очень. Светлые ребята, еще не знающие, что их ждет.  
> А автор сам часто болеет, у автора тоже астма и куча всяких болячек. И порой только теплого Баки рядом и не хватает! :)

Поздний вечер. Маленькая, уютная гостиная наполнена приглушенным желтым светом. Тишину нарушали лишь тиканье часов и частый, влажный кашель. Паренек свернулся клубком на диване, укрывшись двумя пледами сверху, надеясь хоть немного согреться. Рядом на полу лежали какие-то таблетки, пустой стакан, градусник и пара комиксов. Жаль, но сегодня не до них. Когда Стив болел особо сильно и не мог уснуть по ночам, он читал комиксы и рисовал героев в своем альбомчике. Ему это очень помогало забыться, даже когда кашель или чих останавливал карандаш в тонких пальцах, все равно через мгновение гриф продолжал вырисовывать линии, пусть и немного дрожащей рукой. 

Но сегодня Стиви не хочет ничего. Очередной приступ астмы дался ему крайне тяжело, а сейчас его добивала температура, насморк, аритмия, как побочка от всех этих лекарств. После очередной серии затяжного кашля парень лег на влажную подушку с мыслями, боже, да, когда же я сдохну. Болеть Стиву не привыкать, но иногда бывает очень плохо, вот как сейчас. Нет, он не жалеет себя, просто устал, и просто болит горло. И ему сейчас жутко одиноко, но он отогнал любую мысль о посетителях. Он не любит, когда его видят в таком состоянии, но быть совершенно одному, как сейчас, ему тоже плохо. Ох, эти вечные противоречия, хмыкнул парнишка и прикрыл глаза. Кажется, сейчас получится провалиться в сонную темноту и хотя бы ненадолго забыться.

Послышался приглушенный стук. Стив заворочался, не желая просыпаться. Стучать стали настойчивее. Ох, ну кому надо на ночь глядя, проворчал все-таки Стиви и поплелся открывать дверь.

\- Баки?! Ты что тут забыл? - прохрипел больной.  
\- Слава богу, я уже хотел выбить дверь, - пропустил вопрос мимо ушей друг. - Пройду? Ты как себя чувствуешь, Стиви?  
\- Нормально, - закрыл за гостем дверь. - А ты...  
\- Твоя мама перед работой зашла и попросила за тобой приглядеть, - присев на краешек кресла, Бак продолжил. - Стив, она беспокоится за тебя и я тоже! Так что не начинай гундеть, - в светло-серых глазах, действительно, читались беспокойство и забота.   
\- Ладно, - сдался Роджерс и вновь завернулся в плед, он замерз еще больше пока разговаривал с другом у двери.  
\- Ого, - присвистнул Баки, окинув взглядом горку таблеток, баночек и прочего, потом мягко пересел к Стиву на диван, лицо Барнса в полутьме комнаты не выражало привычного веселья и жизнерадости. - Тебе за этот месяц стало хуже, - пухлые губы сжались в узкую ниточку.  
\- Ничего, Бак, все нормально, - смутился Стив и залился краской, которая была отчетливо заметна на бледном, осунувшемся лице. - Только не смотри на меня так, как будто на похороны пришел, - он улыбнулся и хлопнул друга по плечу. А через мгновение зашелся в кашле, да так что пришлось убежать в ванную комнату. Стив полоснул прохладной водой на лицо, отходя от спазма, руки сильно дрожали, чтобы протереть лицо, шею. Баки это заметил, когда стоял рядом все это время, прислонившись к косяку. Не спрашивая разрешения, Барнс взял из шкафчика махровое полотенце и легко прошелся по влажной коже.  
\- Ну ты как?  
\- Нормально.  
\- Стив!  
\- Что?   
\- Ты и, умирая, будешь говорить, что все нормально, - чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным, сказал Баки. Если Стив со своим чувством справедливости нарывался на плохишей, то тут Баки мог помочь, мог принять удар на себя, но здоровье друга ему было неподвластно, и это убивало его.  
\- А что ты можешь сделать? - ясные небесные глаза встретились с серой дымкой. - Вот именно. Поэтому все нормально.

Спорить бесполезно. Об этом Баки знал прекрасно.

\- Упертый болван, - прошептал он, подогревая чайник, теплая вода помогала облегчить дыхание.  
Через пару минут Бак уже нес горячую кружку в полуосвещенную гостиную.   
\- А почему ты не у себя сидишь? - вдруг спросил он, всучая кружку в подрагивающие пальцы.  
\- Наверху чувствую себя хуже почему-то, - пожимает худыми плечами Стив. - А ты уже спать хочешь?  
\- Нет, ты чего! - плюхнулся рядом Бак. - Я в самом рассвете сил. Ночь - мое время, детка, - подмигнул и устроился поудобней.  
\- Ночная бабочка, - хмыкнув, Стив продолжил попивать водичку.  
\- А что есть работа? - задорная улыбка растянула полные губы Барнса.  
\- Ты ее себе сам прекрасно можешь найти, - покраснев от своих мыслей, Роджерс отложил кружку от греха подальше, а то еще поперхнется и все начнется сначала.  
\- Это ты точно подметил, - рассмеялся Баки, наконец, глаза приятеля загорелись какой-то пленительной искоркой.  
\- Ну давай рассказывай, - протянул Стив, он уже знает этот взгляд, Баки невтерпеж обсудить свою новую девчонку. Это было чем-то сродни девичьих сплетен, хотя мальчики только делают вид, что не обсуждают девочек меж собой. А они обсуждают и еще похлеще самих девушек! 

Рассказ затянулся на полчаса, а может и больше. Баки не любил опускать подробности, порой он говорил о чем-то сугубо личном, о том, о чем Стиви и в жизни бы никому не сказал, даже лучшему другу. Слушая истории и байки Барнса, Стив почему-то стал грустить еще больше. Резко в сознание вбилась мысль, что оставаясь в четырех стенах со своими болячками, он совершенно не знает жизни. Уже такой опытный Бак и еще ни разу не целовавшийся Стив.  
\- А знаешь, что я тебе скажу, Стиви? - загадочно улыбнулся Баки.  
\- Что же?  
\- Как только ты поправишься, Анна поможет мне устроить тебе свидание с Кэйти!  
\- Воу, какие планы! - саркастически протянул Стив, пару раз чихнув, и полез за носовым платком.  
\- А что? Пора уже начинать взрослую жизнь! - подхватил Барнс, не заметив тона друга. - Ты, правда, понравился Кэйт, вы же вместе в художку ходите.  
\- Да, кстати, она говорила, что ей нравятся мои наброски, - задумчиво нахмурился Стив.  
\- Во-о-от! - все никак не могла угомониться сваха. - Баки все сделает, - подмигнул задорно парень, радуясь уже хотя бы тому, что кашель друга за час стал послабее.  
\- Жаль осознавать, что мне, действительно, есть с кем встречаться, но болезнь убивает любое желание. Надо найти такого же больного, чтоб помирали друг у друга на руках, - грустно засмеялся Стив, кутаясь в плед основательнее, озноб начал настойчивее замораживать хрупкое тело.  
\- Не надо тебе больного! - вскинулся Баки, слова Стива как ножом по сердцу прошлись. - Тебе нужен кто-то сильный, чтобы поддержал и позаботился! Чтобы был рядом, - Бак взялся за руку друга, только сейчас поняв, как тот замерз и стал греть своими теплыми ладонями чужие ладони. Стиви вмиг стал пунцовым, как помидор. Он уже пожалел, о том, что сорвалось с языка.  
\- В отношениях мужчина должен быть сильным, должен поддерживать и заботиться, - тем не менее спокойно сказал он.  
\- Да, ладно тебе драму разводить! - улыбнулся Баки. - Рано или поздно ты встретишь своего принца, и будете вы жить долго и счастливо!  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Хочешь, я стану твоим принцем? - не унимался Баки, игнорируя бубукание самого лучшего друга на свете.  
\- Температура тут у меня, а бредишь ты, - смущенно улыбнулся Стиви, отложив градусник, уже привыкший к таким подколам от лучшего друга. А может за этими добродушными подколками всегда крылось нечто большее, чем дружба? - В любом случае, брысь с дивана, я спать уже хочу, - пару раз слабо пихнул Стив Баки, сидящего все это время рядом.  
\- Но ты так и не ответил, - напомнил он, не собираясь двигаться с места. Дьявольская довольная улыбка со светлыми ангельскими глазами. Ну как так можно?  
\- Меня знобит, поэтому я не откажусь от теплых обнимашек, от пледа толку никакого, - только спустя секунду Роджерс осознал, что сказал, удивляясь своей храбрости.  
\- Горячий Баки Барнс к Вашим услугам!   
\- Свет хоть выключи сперва, - Стив старался казаться возмущенным, хотя его это безумно забавляло. - Ты же знаешь, я не усну со светом.  
\- Знаю, знаю, - тепло улыбнулся Бак, планируя как можно и дальше попакостничать, но когда услышал тяжелый свист из груди, решил не нервировать друга. Пока. - Давай теперь ты двигайся, - Барнс перелез через горе больного и накрыл их обоих шерстяным пледом, прижался теплой грудью к спине Стивена, осторожно обняв своего малыша и вздохнул.  
\- Спокойной ночи.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - прошелестело в ответ.

Стиви и, правда, быстро уснул, согревшись и успокоившись от присутствия Баки. А Барнс долго не мог заснуть. Он думал. Почему такому хорошему, доброму человеку досталась такая ноша. Почему все эти тупоголовые кретины, которые избивали его малыша, и понятия не имеют, что такое больница, астма, пневмония... Это несправедливо! Злился Баки. Кому-то дано здоровье, а они его прокуривают, пропивают, и бог знает, что еще делают. Но тут он и сам признал, что иногда курит, от этого Бак закусил виновато губу. Но ничего, Стив сильный, и с ним всегда буду я. Я позабочусь о нем, буду хоть принцем Чармингом, лишь б с ним все было хорошо. Тогда во сне Стиви перевернулся, и его голова оказалась на груди Баки. Паренек чему-то счастливо улыбнулся и обнял свою персональную "грелку" покрепче. 

Обещаю, я никогда тебя не оставлю. Губы Баки легко-легко прикоснулись ко светлым, спутанным волосам. Обещаю.


End file.
